Wireless technology has been applied to various electronic products and has freed people from cumbersome cablings and assemblies. Products with wireless technologies are now commonly used. LED devices have also been widely used in various areas for public or office indoor lighting. LED lighting may provide advantages including energy conservation, environmental protection, controllable lighting, solid-state lighting, and long operational lifetime. Smart control and multimedia functions may be integrated with the LED lighting due to its unique methods for power supply and control.
Smart LED lighting devices may be wirelessly controlled using antennas. Depending on specific designs, the antennas may directly affect the quality and stability of RF signals. RF antennas that are currently used in LED lighting devices may include printed circuit board (PCB) antennas, onboard ceramic antennas, metal film antennas, flexible printed circuit board (FPC) antennas, and laser direct structuring (LDS) antennas. When used in an LED lighting device, these antennas may be constrained by the outer shape and dimensions of the LED lighting device and may not have desired performances.
The disclosed devices, systems, and methods are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.